Takut gelap
by Sunday Mouri
Summary: Hujan yang sangat deras dimalam hari ditambah Mati lampu, itu membuat Mouri menjadi takut dengan keadaannya yang sendirian di kamar asramanya. Datanglah pasangan kamar asmaranya Chosokabe untuk menemani Mouri dari malam yang mencekam. One-shot ChikaNari (Warning: Gay-Sex! Just for Adult in 18 . Children don't have to read this kind of fiction. Hope you all like it :) )


**Takut gelap.**

Disclaimer: Sengoku BASARA dari CAPCOM.

Don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p>Mouri dan Chosokabe adalah anak kuliahan yang tinggal seasrama. Mereka tidak penah akur, setiap ada masalah baik itu besar maupun kecil keduanya selalu bertengkar layaknya pasangan suami-istri yang terancam perceraian. Terkadang teman baik Chosokabe, Tokugawa Ieyasu dan Maeda Keiji. Mereka berdua selalu melerai keduanya namun apa daya… keduanya memang saling bertentangan. Namun di bidang apapun mereka selalu yang nomor 1. Mouri yang sebagai perencana proyek, sedangkan Chosokabe sebagai perancang proyek. Dalam kerja sama tim merekalah yang paling unggul.<p>

Chosokabe sangat beda dengan Mouri.

Chosokabe Motochika adalah pemuda yang memiliki geng di kampusnya yang suka ribut di mana Chosokabe dan gengnya berada. Chosokabe juga suka menolong, kebiasaan ibunya yang suka menolong sesama. Sedangkan Mouri, Mouri Motonari adalah pemuda yang bertampang dingin dan juga memiliki tipu daya untuk memanipulasi orang yang ada di kampus untuk di jadikan bawahannya. Mouri tak segan-segan melukai bawahannya, mau dia pejabat tinggi atau anak dari keturunan bangsawan tetap saja akan menyiksa bawahannya tersebut.

Chosokabe tahu kalau Mouri suka memakai tenaga orang untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Chosokabe memakai trik-trik yang dapat membuat Mouri tidak melakukan tindakan yang merugikan orang lain. Biasa menggelitikinya di bagian pinggang dengan menunjukkan jari telunjuk ke area yang terasa geli. Simpel kan?

Dan juga, Chosokabe tahu apa yang Mouri takuti selama hidupnya.

Misalnya gelap. Mouri sangat benci di ruangan yang gelap. Jika ruangan yang di tempatinya gelap, dia akan menyalakan lampu senternya yang ada di ponsel nokia jadulnya. Setiap tidur juga dia akan menyalakan lampu senternya sampai pagi.

Tak tahu mengapa Mouri sangat takut akan kegelapan yang pasti hal tersebut membuat Chosokabe senang menjahili Mouri setiap saat. Setiap mandi pagi dan sore, Mouri selalu membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi asramanya tapi jika ada Chosokabe itu membuat suasana hati Mouri terasa merusak segalanya. Tiap mandi, Chosokabe selalu mematikan lampu kamar mandi dan langsung bersembunyi atau berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa dengan apa yang dia lakukannya. Chosokabe melakukan itu karena suka dengan tampang kesal Mouri yang keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa berpakaian dan air membasahi tubuhnya.

Mouri ingin sekali membalas apa Chosokabe lakukan kepadanya. Tapi dia selalu kalah dengan Chosokabe, dia tak kuasa menahan malu karena melihat tubuh six pack Chosokabe. Mouri akan bersembunyi atau menutup mukanya dengan selimutnya agar tidak melihat tubuh telanjang dada Chosokabe di hadapannya. Melihat tingkah Mouri yang balas dendam kepadanya membuat Chosokabe tertawa. Itu sebabnya Chosokabe suka iseng dengan Mouri…

* * *

><p>Di malam hari, pada saat hujan deras…<p>

Mouri sedang mengerjakan tugas di buat terkejut dengan mati lampu di asramanya.

"Chosokabe, aku tahu kau sedang main-main denganku. Hentikanlah sudah," ketus Mouri dengan suara tekan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Chosokabe!" ulang Mouri sekali lagi.

Sekali lagi tidak ada jawaban.

"Chosokabe?" Mouri beranjak dari tempat kerjanya dan mengambil ponselnya dan menyalakan lampu senternya. Mouri di buat bingung, apakah Chosokabe yang sedang main-main dengannya atau memang mati lampu.

Suara gemuruh guntur dan cahaya kilat menjadikan ruang kamar asramanya menjadi mencekam. Kedua kaki Mouri sudah duluan gemetaran sejak hujan lebat tiba. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara orang jatuh yang tepat berada di depan pintu masuk kamar Mouri. Mouri mempercepat langkahnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Mouri melihat Chosokabe yang terjatuh di depan pintu mereka. Chosokabe bangkit kembali dan mengusap pantat dingin karena basah.

"Dari mana saja kau? Kau tahu ini sudah jam setengah 12? Dan kau masih keluyuran di luar sana. Untung saja besok itu sabtu," omel Mouri dengan suara datarnya, menyembunyikan rasa takut yang ada di dalam diri Mouri. Chosokabe masuk ke dalam dan mengambil handuk kering yang ada di kasurnya.

"Masamune, Ieyasu, dan Keiji mengajakku makan-makan di kafe baru Magoichi. Jadi kami bertiga agak sedikit down gegara sake yang Magoichi tawarkan," kata Chosokabe yang sedikit mabuk.

"Minum sake? Dasar tidak berguna, jadi gajih bulananmu yang kau simpan hanya untuk meminum-minuman keras?" kata Mouri yang menekan suaranya lagi.

"Bukan! Aku sih nggak mau menghabiskan uangku begitu saja. Ieyasu dan Keiji mengajakku minum bareng dengan mereka, yang bayar Masamune karena kantong dompetnya lagi tebal," kata Chosokabe sambil mengering tubuhnya dan rambutnya yang basah.

Mouri terdiam dan menatap kearah Chosokabe.

"Oh ya!" kata Chosokabe yang mengagetkan Mouri yang sesaat melamun tadi. Chosokabe membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan bungkusan plastik putih yang berisi kotak.

"Aku membelikan ini untukmu. Makanlah,"seru Chosokabe yang memegang kotak yang berisi kue brownies.

Mouri memalingkan mukanya sesaat dan mengambil kotak kue tersebut.

'Yah… mumpung gratis,' pikir Mouri.

"Nyalakan lilin yang kamu simpan sekarang. Aku tak suka makan kue ini dalam kegelapan begini," tukas Mouri.

"Iya iya"

* * *

><p>Mouri memakan brownies pemberian Chosokabe dengan sangat lahap, Chosokabe yang sedang mendengarkan musik di I-Padnya dan menatap ke arah Mouri yang sedang makan. Mouri sadar ada seseorang sedang menatapnya lama saat Mouri melirik ke belakang. Mouri melirik ke belakang kembali ke arah Chosokabe.<p>

"Apa?" tanya Mouri yang sedang mengunyah brownies.

"Gak, gak apa-apa. Cuma yang bikin aku bingung itu… kenapa kamu selalu menyembunyikan ekspresimu?" tanya Chosokabe.

"Hah…"

"Kau bicara apa, Chosokabe?" pekik Mouri.

"Yah… maksudku... kamu kalau senang ya senang saja, jangan di sembunyikan di balik wajah 'poker face'-mu itu," kata Chosokabe yang berhasil membuat perhatian Mouri mengarah ke Chosokabe.

"Hmph…" dengus nafas Mouri.

"Aku tersenyum saja tidak akan membuat sesuatu berubah, kan. Aku tidak peduli dengan hal omong kosong itu," jawab Mouri yang sarkastik.

"Hm… bagiku itu sangat berarti untukku," ucap Chosokabe. Mouri yang membelakangi Chosokabe pun melirik kembali ke arah Chosokabe dan kembali lagi yang apa Mouri lakukan sebelumnya.

Mereka berdua pun kembali lagi melakukan aktivitas yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya.

* * *

><p>Satu jam kemudian….<p>

Mouri membuang bungkusan kotak kue brownies di bak sampah dan duduk di tempat tidurnya, Mouri mengambil buku dan melanjutkan membaca yang sudah di tandainya. Chosokabe yang sedang bermain-main dengan api lilin yang berada tengah meja dekat dengan jendela.

PLAK

Suara tangan Mouri yang menampar meja di antara mereka.

"Hentikan, Chosokabe. Kau tahu kalau aku ini… nggak suka dengan ruangan gelap," bentak Mouri.

"nggak suka atau takut sih, Mouri?" rayu Chosokabe.

"Aku gak tak... aku bilang tidak suka!" bentak Mouri lagi.

"Hmm... Mouri Motonari masih belum mengakui bahwa dia masih takut dengan gelap," gurau Chosokabe yang masih memainkan lilin.

"Jangan banyak omong, Chosokabe. Aku sedang membaca dan SUDAH KUBILANG BERHENTILAH MEMAINKAN LILIN ITU!" gertak Mouri kesal. Namun, api lilin mati dan membuat ruangan kembali menjadi gelap. Mouri yang tadinya kesal sekarang menyudutkan dirinya ke dinding dan mengurung dirinya dengan selimutnya. Mouri segera mengambil ponsel nokianya dan menyalakan lampu senternya. Tetapi, Mouri harus menerima kenyataan bahwa baterai ponselnya kini sudah di ambang kematian. Mouri kesal dengan dirinya yang lupa mengisi ulang baterainya tersebut.

Chosokabe dapat melihat Mouri yang ketakutan dengan beberapa cahaya dari luar jendela.

"Hei, Mouri. Kalau takut biar aku menemanimu di situ," tawar Chosokabe, itu membuat kedua mata Mouri membuka lebar.

"Ngomong apa kau, Chosokabe? Aku bukan takut dengan gelap, aku BENCI!" bentak Mouri. Mouri langsung memalingkan mukanya. Mouri beruntung, karena gelap jadi Chosokabe tak dapat melihat wajah Mouri yang sudah memerah.

"Yah… melihatmu yang sedang ketakutan begitu membuatku luluh dan aku berpikir… mungkin aku bisa menenangkanmu supaya kau tidak takut," kata Chosokabe.

"Aku bilang, aku tidak takut dengan…" kata-kata Mouri terpotong saat mendengar hantaman kuat dari kilat yang menyambar di sekitar area asrama. Spontan, Mouri menjerit histeris dan langsung bersembunyi di balik selimutnya. Chosokabe melihat Mouri lagi lalu berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan mendekati ke tempat Mouri. Chosokabe langsung memberi pelukan tepat di bagian depan Mouri.

Chosokabe bisa merasakan getaran yang ada di balik selimut. Mouri hanya diam ketakutan dengan kegelapan di sekelilingnya.

"Shh… semua baik-baik saja. Jangan takut. Aku akan menjagamu," ucap Chosokabe yang tepat berada di daun telinga Mouri dan mengelus-elus tangan kiri Mouri yang gemetaran.

"Chosokabe…" bisik Mouri pelan.

"Iya?" tanya Chosokabe.

"Jangan jauh-jauh…"pinta Mouri kecil.

"Iya. Aku tak akan kemana-mana," kata Chosokabe sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Hening sesaat…

"Chosokabe… aku takut…" bisiknya lagi.

"Iya. Aku tahu kok."

Hujan begitu deras keras membuat ruangan kamar menjadi semakin mencekam. Mouri menggeliat ke pangkuan Chosokabe dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Chosokabe. Chosokabe tidak keberatan kalau dia menjadi tempat pangkuan Mouri, Chosokabe merasa senang karena bisa mendengar pengakuan dari orang yang terkenal sarkastik dan selalu dingin.

"Chosokabe, aku tidak bisa tidur…" bisik Mouri.

"Aku juga, Mouri." Balas Chosokabe dengan lembut.

"Menurutmu… aneh tidak kalau aku jadi lemah di saat seperti ini?" tanya Mouri pelan.

"Tidak. Tidak juga. Menurutku, wajar saja kau takut dengan apa yang kau takuti," jawab Chosokabe. Mouri terdiam dan membaringkan kepalanya ke dada Chosokabe. Mengeratkan pelukan dalam dekapan.

Chosokabe mengelus dagunya ke rambut coklat almond Mouri dengan sangat lembut.

"Hm… teruslah mengelus seperti ini…" bisik Mouri.

"Hm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Chosokabe.

"Aku bilang eluslah seperti tadi, rasanya sangat nyaman," jawab Mouri tenang. Mouri menidurkan kepalanya ke dada Chosokabe dan merasakan hangat tubuh Chosokabe dalam bekapan tersebut.

"Hehehe," kekeh Chosokabe kecil.

Chosokabe langsung mengelus kepala Mouri dengan gemasnya dan mengecup dahi Mouri. Perlahan, Chosokabe menjalar kebagian leher Mouri dan mencium leher Mouri dengan perlahan dan lembut.

"Chosokabe?" sahut Mouri yang agak gelisah dengan Chosokabe.

"Hm? Apa? Kau tidak suka aku menciummu di sini?" tanya Chosokabe.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku hanya… mau tahu apa yang kamu lakukan," jawab Mouri yang memalingkan mukanya menjauh dari pandangan Chosokabe.

"Yang aku lakukan?" pikir Chosokabe sebentar dan kemudian dia tersenyum nakal di belakang Mouri.

"Yah, karena aku sangat vulgar saat ini jadi aku agak sedikit buas terhadap apapun termasuk kau," ucap Chosokabe sambil menjilat leher. Mouri terkejut dengan ungkapan yang Chosokabe katakan. Lidah Chosokabe menjilat semua bagian leher Mouri dengan perlahan. Wajah Mouri tak bisa menahan panas sampai akhirnya wajahnya kini berkeringat dan memerah.

"Cho... Chosokabe!?" ketus Mouri.

"Hah?" henti Chosokabe sejenak.

"Kenapa kau mencium... leherku?" tanya Mouri dengan ragu-ragu.

"Kan, aku sudah bilang kepadamu. Sekarang ini aku merasa sedikit buas terhadap apapun termasuk dirimu. Ngomong-ngomong, ternyata kau enak juga ya," jawab Chosokabe yang menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Ah!" tiba-tiba Mouri gugur dan terbaring di ranjang tempat tidurnya.

"Aku juga ingin merasakan bagaimana sensasi bibirmu itu. Apa mereka dingin seperti sifatmu atau hangat seperti dirimu saat ini," kata Chosokabe.

"Choso…Umph!?"

Chosokabe mencium Mouri dengan sangat cepat. Mouri yang berada dibawah terasa berat dengan tubuh besar Chosokabe yang menindih tubuh kecil Mouri.

"Bwahh!... Chosokabe!?" pekik kecil Mouri.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chosokabe.

"Kenapa kau menciumku!?" gertak Mouri.

"Aku ingin merasakan bibirmu saja, kok," jawab Chosokabe singkat.

"Emnggg… Kau itu laki-laki dan aku laki-laki. Kau semestinya tidak mencium sesama jenis, kan?" ketus Mouri kesal.

"Terus kenapa?" tanya balik Mouri.

" 'Terus kenapa' !? Kau ini gila ya?" ketus Mouri.

"Hei hei jangan ribut Mouri. Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka dicium orang termasuk aku? Apa karena aku ini cowok?" tanya Chosokabe yang mendekatkan muka ke muka Mouri dan menatapnya dengan mata satunya.

"A...a...a...aku ..." gagap Mouri. Wajah Mouri sangat merah dan dia berkeringat banyak saking dekatnya antara wajahnya dan wajah Chosokabe.

"Tuh kan, mukamu jadi merah. Apa karena aku terlalu dekat denganmu atau kau terlalu takut dengan keadaan ruangan gelap seperti ini? Ayolah, wajahmu tidak bisa di sembunyikan oleh kegelapan seperti ini, Mouri," kata Chosokabe.

"A...aku gak lagi memerah! Kau sudah melakukan pelecehan terhadap laki-laki. Wajar saja aku..." gagap Mouri yang tidak karuan.

"Aaah~ tuh kan. Jangan jadi cowok tsundere dong. Kau bikin zakarku memuncak nih," kata Chosokabe yang membuat wajah Mouri kembali lagi menjadi merah.

"Chosokabe! Kau sangat vulgar," ketus Mouri kesal.

"Benarkah? Aku memang vulgar, makanya aku membaringkanmu sekarang juga," kata Chosokabe yang membaringkan paksa tubuh Mouri.

"Chosokabe!" Mouri pun terbaring sukses karena dorongan tangan Chosokabe. Chosokabe yang masih duduk di hadapan Mouri, menatap lekat wajah dan tubuhnya.

"Betapa indahnya pemandangan ini," kata Chosokabe.

"Chosokabe..." ucap Mouri dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

Chosokabe pun membungkukkan punggungnya dan menidurkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Mouri.

"Lihatlah kau. Betapa cantiknya dirimu itu," bisik Chosokabe dihadapan wajah Mouri.

"Choso...kabe? Aku mulai takut..." gumam Mouri.

"Takut? Biar aku yang akan menjagamu," kata Chosokabe.

Chosokabe kembali mencium bibir Mouri. Mouri hanya menutup rapat bibirnya agar lidah Chosokabe tidak masuk kedalam mulutnya. Tangan Chosokabe mengeliat ke tubuh Mouri sehingga secara otomatis Mouri merinding dari sentuhan tangan Chosokabe. Tangannya kini membuka kancing baju Mouri perlahan dari atas, Mouri mengetahui itu pun melepaskan ciumannya.

"Ummmaaah! Cho...cho...so," gagap Mouri dengan wajah merahnya.

"Sial, kau membakarku," kata Chosokabe yang penuh gairah.

Chosokabe pun menjilat leher Mouri dengan penuh kenafsuan, dan Mouri hanya menahan rintihan yang ada pada di kerongkongannya. Mouri ingin sekali melawan namun dia mempertimbangkan kekuatannya dengan kekuatan Chosokabe, dia tahu kalau soal kekuatan dia pasti akan kalah. Mouri hanya diam ditempat dan menahan rasa geli di area lehernya. Walau ini membuatnya malu tak karuan, Mouri tak ingin kesempatan ini berakhir. Chosokabe mengemut leher Mouri sehingga meninggalkan bercak merah dibagian leher kanan Mouri tersebut, Mouri sangat kesakitan merasakannya tapi dia tetap menahannya agar Chosokabe tidak mendengar rintihannya tersebut. Chosokabe berdiri dan melihat kembali tubuh seseorang yang sedang ia eksekusi.

"Manis sekali," ucap Chosokabe.

"Hah hah..." Mouri terengah-engah dengan apa yang tadi Chosokabe lakukan. Wajah Mouri merah seperti tomat rebus dan ekspresinya antara marah-bingung.

"Aku tahu, kau menahan rintihanmu. Bukannya tidak baik untuk menahannya? Ayolah, aku ingin mendengarkannya. Kau bisa berbagi dengan makhluk yang kau anggap brengsek seperti aku, kan?" bisik Chosokabe ditelinga Mouri.

"Heh... Kau hanyalah seekor anjing yang hanya mengejar ekornya sendiri. Hah…hah…hah aku tak merasakan sakit ataupun perih," kata Mouri yang bernada dingin.

"Che... kalau begitu akan aku buat kau menderita," Chosokabe langsung membuka seluruh kancing kemeja Mouri dan menjilat seluruh tubuhnya. Mouri pun menahan kembali rintihannya tersebut dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras. Lidah Chosokabe kini menuju pentil dada Mouri bagian kanan.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" kata Chosokabe yang langsung memencet pentil dada kiri Mouri dengan tangan kanannya dan sedangkan dada kanannya dijilat habis dengan lidah Chosokabe. Mouri merinding dengan mempertegangkan kaki kirinya dan kedua tangannya memegang papan penyangga kasurnya dengan kuat. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sangat kuat sampai mengeluarkan cairan merah yang ada di pinggir mulut Mouri.

"Oi, Mouri!? Sampai segitunya kau meredamkan suara rintihanmu seperti itu?" tanya Chosokabe.

"Ja... jangan me...m...bual, be...reng...sek," kata Mouri yang masih gagap.

"Tak usah begitu, kau membuatku menjadi orang jahat, lho," kata Chosokabe.

"Kau memang orang jahat...hah...," ucap Mouri.

"Tapi kau pernah menjahatin aku, jadi kita seri," tukas Chosokabe.

"Apanya se..." potong kata-kata Mouri saat datangnya suara halilintar.

CTAAAAAARRRRR

Mouri menutup telinganya dengan kuat dan menutup kedua matanya. Chosokabe melihat kearah Mouri dan membelai pipi kirinya.

"Shh shh shh... tenang Mouri. Aku masih berada disisimu, jangan takut," bisik Chosokabe.

"Ukh..."

"Sini, dengarlah," kata Chosokabe. Chosokabe mengangkat tubuh Mouri dan kepala Mouri ditempelkan ke dada Chosokabe.

"Dengarlah alunan detak jantungku. Suaranya lebih baikkan daripada suara halilintar tadi, kan," kata Chosokabe.

"Ngh," angguk Mouri.

"Benarkan, dan apakah kau masih takut dengan kegelapan?" tanya Chosokabe.

Mouri membalasnya dengan gelengan kepala ke kiri ke kanan.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu..." Chosokabe melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Mouri berada di kasurnya, namun dia terhenti saat Mouri tiba-tiba memeluk leher Chosokabe dan menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Chosokabe.

"Aku masih ingin..." gumam Mouri.

"Hm?"

"Aku masih ingin... bersamamu," gumam kecil Mouri.

"A...aku masih ingin bersamamu, a...a...ku masih ingin merasakan kehangatanmu, a...aku masih ingin kau menyentuhku, a..." kata-kata Mouri terhenti dengan kecuppan kilat dari bibir Chosokabe ke bibir Mouri.

"Maukah kau menerima 'perlakuan khusus'-ku ke tubuhmu?" tanya Chosokabe.

"A...apapun itu,... boleh," ucap Mouri dengan wajah yang panas dan merona.

"Hehehe... baiklah," kekeh Chosokabe.

* * *

><p>Sex on... (bagi yang berumur di bawah 18+ dilarang membacanya.)<p>

.

.

.

.

.

"Uwahh... hh... hhh," rintih Mouri. Chosokabe mencium leher Mouri dan tangan kanannya sudah berada di bagian 'keras' Mouri. Mouri menggelengkan kepalanya kesana kemari dan memejamkan keras-keras matanya. Sensasi yang tangan Chosokabe lakukan membuat tubuh Mouri terpontal dalam kesenangan. Chosokabe pun membuka lebih celana jeans Mouri sehingga kaki telanjang Mouri dapat dilihat oleh Chosokabe.

"Aku suka melihat tubuh telanjangmu apalagi kaki mulusmu," kata Chosokabe.

"Hah...hah... hhh," engah Mouri.

"Bukan itu tubuhmu juga yang aku inginkan, aku juga menginginkan dirimu sepenuhnya dan juga hatimu," bisik Chosokabe.

"Ahh!"

"Suaramu. Yah, termasuk daftar kesukaanku," kata Chosokabe.

"Hhh... kalau begitu ...kau juga harus mengetahui kesukaanku," kata Mouri. Mouri pun melepaskan penutup mata Chosokabe dan dia menjilat mata kiri Chosokabe yang cacat.

"Jika kau melakukan 'hal' seperti ini, aku mohon kepadamu terlebih dahulu kau lepaskan penutup matamu ini. Penutupmu sangat mengganggu," kata Mouri.

"Aye aye," senyum Chosokabe.

Chosokabe pun mencium bibir Mouri dengan perlahan, mulut Mouri masih tertutup tapi Chosokabe menyuruhnya untuk membuka mulut supaya Chosokabe bisa memainkan lidah Mouri dengan lidahnya. Mouri membuka mulutnya sesuai dengan keinginan Chosokabe, dia hanya terdiam dalam bekapan ciuman tersebut, perlahan suara erangan yang berada di kerongkongannya mulai terdengar. Tangan kanan Chosokabe sudah berada di penis Mouri, Chosokabe mencium Mouri dengan gairah dan Mouri membalas ciuman tersebut dengan memainkan lidahnya juga. Chosokabe pun melepaskan ciumannya dan terciptalah benang-benang bening antara liurnya dan liur Mouri. Chosokabe dapat melihat wajah Mouri yang memerah, walau keadaannya gelap dan juga hujan deras Chosokabe dapat melihat wajah Mouri dengan jelas maupun mendengar suara engahan nafasnya. Tangan kanan Chosokabe yang tadi sibuk dengan penis Mouri pun terasa basah.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mulai tegang sekarang, Mourio," kata Chosokabe yang masih memegang penis Mouri.

"Hhh... ah... hhh," engah Mouri.

"Heh, ternyata kau ketat sekali ya. Boleh aku masukkan jariku?" tanya Chosokabe yang menunjukkan tiga telunjuk jari diantaranya jari telunjuk, jari tengah, dan jari manis.

Mouri pun mengangguk antusias dan kepalanya menghadap keatas. Chosokabe pun memasukkan jarinya tersebut kedalam lubang hitam Mouri.

"Uahh! Aah!" rintih Mouri.

"Mmmm... ketat sekali, aku tak sabar untuk memasukkan punyaku kedalammu," kata Chosokabe yang penuh dengan kegairahan.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" jerit kecil Mouri.

"Ukh, kau sangat ketaaaaaaaaaaat. Mungkin aku bisa keluar 2 atau 3 kali," kata Chosokabe.

"Akh...hhh... ah," rintih Mouri.

Chosokabe pun mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang anus dan lubang anus Mouri pun memerah seperti bekas tamparan yang keras. Chosokabe pun membuka celana jeansnya dan juga membuka boxernya, dan yang tersisa tidak ada kecuali penis besar milik Chosokabe. Mouri yang melihatnya sangat shock dengan wajahnya lebih memerah melihat ukuran besarnya milik Chosokabe.

"Bersiap-siaplah, Mouri. Punyaku kini mulai tegang, aku harap lubangmu dapat memasukkan ini lebih dalam lagi," kata Chosokabe yang memegang penisnya.

Mouri pun menutup matanya dan membiarkan Chosokabe yang melakukan nantinya. Chosokabe menaruh penisnya kedalam lubang Mouri dengan perlahan.

"Aaaahh!" erang Mouri.

Chosokabe mendalami lagi penisnya sampai ke terdalam Mouri. Mouri merintih kesakitan dengan penis Chosokabe, rasa sakit itu seperti tombak api yang masuk kedalam anusnya. Air mata pun keluar dari kedua mata Mouri, keringat juga banyak keluaran dari tubuh kedua orang tersebut. Getaran dari tubuh Mouri membuat penis Chosokabe masuk dengan mudah dan lebih dalam.

"Ah... ah... ahh"

"Gila! Rasanya sangat luar biasa didalam sini. Sangat ketaaaaaaat," ucap Chosokabe.

"Cho... Cho... Choso... kah...be...hhhh," gagap Mouri yang memanggil orang yang berada didepannya.

"Choso... kabe, lebih... lebih... dalam, lebih... keras... hahh... cepat...Ah," rintih Mouri.

"Hahh, sesuai keinginanmu," kata Chosokabe. Chosokabe pun memperdalamin penisnya kedalam dan mengocoknya dengan gerakan atas dan bawah. Mouri pun terpelontar kegirangan dengan kecepatan itu.

"Bwaaaaaaahhhhh! Ah... ah...lagi..." kata Mouri dengan antusias.

Chosokabe pun mempercepatkan temponya. Tak habis akal, Chosokabe memencet kedua pentil dada Mouri dengan bersamaan, Mouri pun terpelontar kembali dengan datangnya kedua tangan Chosokabe yang sedang memeras dadanya. Chosokabe menundukkan punggungnya namun penisnya masih didalam Mouri. Chosokabe mendekatkan kepalanya dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Apakah ini terasa enak?" tanya Chosokabe.

"Ahh... hhh... enak... hahh...enak sekali... hhh," balas Mouri.

"Maukah kau ingin melakukan ini kembali dilain hari?" tanya lagi Chosokabe.

"Mau!... aku mau... hahh," balas Mouri dengan anggukan.

"Selamat. Kau telah menjadi milikku dan kau akan menjadi harta karunku yang paling berharga daripada berlian ataupun rekening bank yang kumiliki," ucap Chosokabe sambil mengecup pipi kanan Mouri.

Chosokabe mempercepat kembali temponya dan mendirikan tubuh Mouri agar cepat keluarnya.

"Aku akan membuatmu klimaks!" ketus Chosokabe.

"I...iya! Ah ah... lakukanlah... ah hhh," balas Mouri dengan antusias. Chosokabe lebih mempercepat gerakannya dan memegang pantat Mouri dengan kuat. Hampir keluar cairan Chosokabe dari dalam. Tetesan cairan putih pun keluar dari anus Mouri dan membasahi kaki Chosokabe dan ranjang Mouri.

"Bwaaaaaahhhh! Aku... hampir... hampir," ucap Mouri.

"Aku juga... hampir sampai," balas Chosokabe.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

"Mouri! Bersama-sama," kata Chosokabe tegas.

Akhirnya, penis Chosokabe keluar dari lubang Mouri, secara bersamaan keduanya terbaring lemah di ranjang. Nafas yang terengah-engah yang mereka hembuskan. Tubuh mereka berdua banyak sekali mengeluarkan keringat dan juga panas.

"Itu sangat Luar biasa, ya kan Mouri," kata Chosokabe yang mengecup kening Mouri.

"Hah hah hahh," engah Mouri yang tidak bisa berhenti namun Mouri mengangguk pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu..." ucap Chosokabe yang mengecup kembali kening Mouri.

Mereka berdua pun larut dalam kegelapan. Hawa dingin dari hujan deras tidak membuat sejoli ini merasa kedinginan. Mereka berdua berpelukkan agar kehangatan tetap ada.

Sex end…

* * *

><p>Pagi yang cerah, Matahari yang bersinar terang dan menerangi ruang kamar Chosokabe dan Mouri. Kedua orang yang berada di tempat tidur masih tidak menggunakan pakaian sama sekali. Chosokabe bangun dan melihat sosok laki-laki yang tadi malam dia cabuli. Chosokabe berada di belakang tubuh Mouri, Chosokabe membangun Mouri dengan bisikan selamat pagi di telinganya.<p>

"Pagi, Mouri," ucap Chosokabe.

Mouri pun terbangun dengan bisikan tersebut.

"Ngh? Pagi juga," gumam Mouri sehabis tidur.

"Apakah tadi malam kau merasa puas?" tanya Chosokabe.

"Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan itu kepadamu, dasar bodoh. Te...tentu saja aku puas," ketus Mouri dengan wajah meronanya.

"Hehehe... itu berarti kita sepasang kekasih, kan?" tanya lagi Chosokabe.

"Bodo amat, ah," balas Mouri.

"Masih takut dengan gelap?" tanya lagi Chosokabe.

"Aku bilang aku tidak takut. Aku hanya benci," ketus Mouri.

"Asalkan ada aku, kau tidak takut kan," kata Chosokabe. Mouri terdiam malu dan memainkan rambutnya.

"Haeh... umm, bagaimana kita jalan-jalan hari ini? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Chosokabe.

"Kemana saja boleh, asalkan hanya kita berdua saja. Sendirian," jawab Mouri.

"Ooh... oke, saat kita pulang kita akan melakukan ini lagi," kata Chosokabe.

Wajah Mouri kembali memanas dan merona mendengar perkataan Chosokabe.

"Ayo..." ajak Chosokabe.

"Aku masih mau di tempat tidur. Bersamamu," kata Mouri.

Chosokabe tetap di tempat dan menemani Mouri di tempat tidurnya.

'Manis sekali,' pikir Chosokabe.

The End

* * *

><p>Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Fic rated M pertamaku ( )

Sifat Chosokabe aku buat seperti di gamenya. Aku gak bisa mikirin bagaimana dia bakal berubah menjadi gentleman seperti Mogami (Bleh... aku tak suka Mogami). Lebih suka dia jadi anak berandalan dan sedikit cool.

Dan Mouri, umm sifatnya antara 'in character' dan 'ooc'. Tapi aku berusaha untuk mennyamakan dengan sifat karakter gamenya.

Fic ChikaNari of sex... aku jadi malu sendiri saat mengetiknya. Semua isi kepalaku banyak berbau sex, SM, dan BDSM. Tapi kakakku menyuruhku untuk menahan diri karena aku masih baru 18 tahun/belum cukup tua :P (warningnya saja dikatakan untuk 18+)

Eh, yang _"Rival's love"_ itu masih dalam proses, karena itu juga fic rated M yang masih belum jadi. So, tunggu saja sampai fic itu matang.

Gak tahu kapan matangnya dan lagi aku mesti bolak-balik kerumah sakit karena penyakit kista :'v

Ummm... Terima kasih telah membaca fic biadabku ini.

Budayakanlah Review ;-)


End file.
